Changes of Heart
by wishes.of.love
Summary: Ren loved someone. And someone loved him back. But that 'someone' moved away. How will Ren deal with it? Please review! :D


A/N ~ Hi-llo! I haven't made any new chapters for a few months now, only because I'm really busy. But now I'm back! :D This story is about Ren and his OC. I really like making OCs a LOT. Right now, I'm starting from age 10, Spring. Ren will become older and so on. So please read and review at the end on the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I love Shaman King, but I don't own it :)

Chapter 1: Age 10, Spring

"_Maybe, I just want you to know, _

_That you make feel, so beautiful,_

_I don't know what happens, I'm never going to let this go, _

_Cause I know, that we're meant to be, _

_Together, forever"_

As I heard those words, I felt so happy. Of course I wanted to be with the one I loved forever. Just FOREVER. And nothing, nothing, could destroy the voice and love that said those words. It was even one week since I heard those words.

_I was walking with my girlfriend, talking and laughing as we crossed a grassy plain with wild daffodils blowing in the breeze. _

_"So why are we here again?" I asked._

_"We're here to be together. There are some things that I really want to tell you. It's just that, when I'm with you, I feel so free, so beautiful. I don't know what would happen, but I know that we'll be together, forever!" She smiled brightly. _

_I smiled. _

_We lay down under a peach blossom tree, holding hands. _

_"Hey, Ren?" She asked._

_"Yeah?" I said while looking up at the clear blue sky._

_"Why do you love me?" She turned around to face me._

_"Why? Because...you're really sweet and kind. Very energetic. Cheerful. Angelic, somehow..." I paused. "So why do you like me?"_

_"I love you because..." She considered a second. "You're always there for me, cheering me up when I'm down, and I feel free, like a bird being freed from a cage. You make me feel like being released into the air, while I keep on flying, you cheer me on, making it easier for me to fly higher."_

_I blushed. Never had I heard such beautiful words spoken to me, from such a beautiful person._

_"You know what, Ren? I really want to cherish these days with you because-"_

I walked down the stairs quickly, remembering what she told me. I quickly put on my shoes, opened the door, and ran to her.

_"Because I'm going to be moving soon... And I don't really want to leave you..."_

_She clutched my hand tighter._

I'm almost to her house. As I turned the corner, I saw-

_"You're my reason to live all these days freely. Nothing could stop me when I was with you..."_

I saw her getting into the car, about to close the door when-

_"Nobody could touch me. It was like I was flying higher than them beside you. They couldn't harm or reach me. I kept on ascending up to the sky..."_

She saw me, and tried to open the car door. She yelled at her dad to unlock the car, just for one more chance-

_"Will you keep in touch with me, when I move?"_

She started crying, saying that she wanted to tell me one last thing before she left here. Her mom yelled at her to stop, but she didn't. She just wanted-

_"I hope I can still see you again. I know we'll be together again, someday." She smiled bitterly. "I lo-"_

I wanted to also tell her something, something only for her. Her dad started driving the car down the driveway, as I ran to-

_"Ren, I really, really, really love you..."_

"WAIT!" I yelled.

_"You better not forget me, Ren, when I'm gone. Please don't forget me." She hugged me._

She pounded on her window, then scrolled it down. "Ren! I'll be back someday! You just wait! I LOVE YOU, REN!" She screamed, crying hysterically.

"I love you...too, sweet angel..." I stared after her, as the car drove away.

The girl who I had reached out for had left, out of my grasp.

I walked home slowly, picturing the events that happened back a few days ago.

When I finally reached home, I went straight to my room. I didn't come out until one day I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

_"Ren!"_

"Ah...you really called..." My eyes widened.

_"Of course I did, Ren. We finally reached my new home. It's kinda pretty, but you know..."_

"Yeah..." I sounded sad.

_"I love you Ren."_

"I...uh...I love you..." I stuttered.

_"What's wrong? You sound surprised."_

"I just thought...that I would...never...ever get to see or talk to you again...but then...you suddenly called..." I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

_"...Ren, are you crying? Don't cry, just please, don't. If it matters that much to you that I won't come back, I'll come back! In 3 years! When I'm 13, I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

Then we just kept on talking until she had to go. As I hung up, I felt all fluttery. I can't wait...I just can't wait, to see her again...

I went and got some milk to drink after three days of not eating. I went back to my room again, and started writing...

A/N ~ So was it good? How do you like it so far? Yes, it's kind of short, so gomen. -.-'

I'm hoping to get some reviews! And if you don't think it's written that good, you can give me tips if you want. LOL ^^ I'm not that good of a writer yet, so I'm practicing. Next chapter, Age 11, Winter. R&R!


End file.
